Los mejores Amienemigos
by DarkShadow96
Summary: Sonic invita a alguien al cine, pero ya que nadie puede ir; invita a Shadow the hedgehog quien acepta ir, si dejaba de molestarlo. Pero lo que parecía ser una salida aburrida, se convertirá en lo más sorprendente para Sonic, al ver en los ojos carmín de Shadow, lágrimas. [Fic Participante en la actividad de Agosto "Para eso están los amigos" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**Bueno… después de pensarlo y pensarlo y repensarlo, al fin pude hacer este pequeño** **One–Shot de una enemistad entre Sonic y Shadow. Debo decir que me encanta la relación de rivales de estos dos erizos y por eso aunque tenía mis dudas, también estaba muy emocionada por hacer esto.**

 **No sean duros conmigo, es la primera vez que hago este tipo de historias... mas que nada con estos dos erizos.**

 **Nota: Esta historia participa para la actividad del foro "Esmeralda Madre". "Para eso están los amigos".**

 **Nota 2: Esta historia NO contiene nada de romanticismo entre Shadow y Sonic. Solamente es _friendship._ En el Genres lo dice. Los siento pero no me gusta Sonic y Shadow en modo pareja romántica. Por eso aquí no verán nada yaoi. No es por ofender ni nada personal, es solo que no es mi estilo.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo con mi típica frase… ¡QUE COMIENCE!**

 _ **Perdonen si encuentran algún error.**_

* * *

 **Los mejores Amienemigos**

Al fin. Después de tanto rato de insistencia, él accedió a venir. Claro que con la petición o mejor dicho amenaza, de que no lo volviera a molestar más por el resto de su vida; y claro que conociendo al erizo más rápido del mundo y también el más problemático y conocido por provocar a sus enemigos y más que nada a un erizo negro con franjas rojas… obvio este no iba a cumplir esa "petición".

– Vamos Shadow quita esa cara de malas pulgas– Dijo Sonic codeándoles las costillas.

Y ahí estaba, Shadow the hedgehog en un cine con el peor de sus rivales: Sonic the hedgehog, para ver una película que él no quería.

– Hmph– "Respondió".

– Vamos Shadow, deja de ser un malhumorado y sonríe un poco. Porque sonrías una vez en la vida no te va a matar– Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

– Cállate– Gruño entre dientes– En primer lugar yo no quería venir aquí, y si lo hice fue para que dejaras de molestarme.

– Y fuiste muy amable en aceptar venir– Dijo juguetón, provocando que Shadow gruñera mas.

Ambos erizos yacían en una fila que iba en la entrada de la película que iban a ver. La cual tenía encima de la puerta las palabras "Titanic" con una imagen de esta. Sonic llevaba en sus manos un refresco grande y un cubo de palomitas igual de grande, mientras Shadow yacía con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de molestia a un lado del.

– Al menos me hubiera ayudado a cargar esto– Señalo con su mirada los comestibles que llevaba en sus manos.

– Tú lo compras, tú lo llevas– Dijo sin más.

– Tú siempre tan gentil Shadow.

– Hmph.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Al fin habían entrando a la sala donde irían a ver la película. Shadow y Sonic se encontraban sentados en la tercera fila, viendo con expresión aburrida como comenzaba la película.

– ¿Por qué elegiste esta película?

– Me la recomendó Amy, dice que es buena– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Hmph… Hablando de Rose ¿Por qué no viste con ella?... ¿es tu novia no?– Argumento merándolo de reojo.

– Eso quería, pero Amy ya había quedado con Cream… – Suspiro desanimado– Y como no tenía nada que hacer vine a ver la película. También iba a invitar a Tails pero dijo que no podía ya que tenía que arreglar el tornado X… ese niño necesita salir más; pareciera como si su vida estuviera en ese avión– Dijo moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados, en clara acción de que su amigo de dos colas no tenía remedio. – También invite a Knuckles; pero apenas me iba a responder, llego Rouger diciendo que ellos ya tenía planes pendientes… me imagino que clase de planes tendrán. – Sonic voltea viendo a Shadow con una sonrisa socarrona moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo. Shadow solo lo miraba como un loco, aunque claro, el también sabía lo que el equidna rojo y la chica murciélago hacían en su tiempo libre. – Ninguno de los Chaotix podía porque según ellos tenían que estar al pendiente por si llegara a ocurrir algún peligro– Siguió con su monologo, teniendo una mueca de cansancio al recordar todo lo que hizo para que alguien aceptara ir con él a ese cine a ver esa dichosa película que tanto le había insistido Amy en ver; y al final la que se lo recomendó no pudo ir con el a verla–… Y bueno… como no tenía a nadie más que invitar, me incline hacia mi última opción, ósea tú.

– Te agradezco por ser tu última opción pero te estaría más agradecido que no me hubieras invitado. – Dijo con una expresión seria, como suele ser.

– Ay deja de quejarte. Al final estamos aquí ¿no?, además te hará bien salir; estar solo todo el tiempo no es bueno…

– Yo prefiero estar solo. – Dijo seco.

– Se que dices eso, pero a nadie le gusta estar solo. – Dijo voleándolo a ver.

– Pues a mí sí.

– stk… erizo gruñón– Murmuro volteando su rostro a la pantalla donde la película ya iba un poco avanzada. _"debí esperar al otro día para verla con Amy"_ Con ese pensamiento soltó un suspiro de cansancio. No es que el venir con Shadow lo molestara tanto, si fuera así, no lo hubiera invitado a ir allí. Solo que para Shadow, el no es su persona favorita en el mundo… pero a decir verdad, nadie lo era… _"Emo gruñón"_

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

La película estaba de lo más aburrida… enserio no sabía porque Amy se la había recomendado… aunque conociéndola debía de imaginarse de que, más o menos se trataría… que estúpido de su parte no esperarse eso.

La película relata la historia de dos jóvenes enamorados Jack y Rose que a pesar de sus distintas clases sociales, hacen de todo para estar juntos pese a las advertencias que los quieren separar definitivamente, entre ellas están la madre de Rose, el prometido de esta y el hundimiento de barco tras chocar contra un iceberg. Al final Jack coloca a Rose en una puerta de madera salvándola del frio del mar evitando que se congele y sacrificándose Jack al final.

En resumen: muy meloso y aburrido.

Con una mano tapo un bostezo de cansancio al mismo tiempo que una pequeña lágrima se asomaba por sus ojos.

La película ya termino y en estos momentos las luces son prendidas y poco a poco van saliendo todos lo zoomorfos de la sala… y hasta ahora iba notando que la mayoría de los zoomorfos en la sala, eran chicas.

– Bueno, perdí mí tiempo en esto– Dijo Sonic estirándose en su asiento– Que fraude, pensé que la película seria más emocionante… pero al menos ya acabo. Hey Shadow, para recompensar las horas perdidas ¿Qué te parece ir a hacer unas carreras o prefieres irte a…

Sonic sintió como las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta cuando volteo a mirar al asiento de alado. Ahí sentado yacía su rival. Sus manos sujetaban con fuerza los costados de la silla, casi clavando sus unas; su cabeza estaba agachada y sus ojos muy abiertos… pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió. Fue el hecho de que de sus ojos, los cuales mostraban horror y tristeza, salían pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cara hasta tocar el suelo.

–… Shadow… tu…

Nuevamente no pudo terminar su oración, cuando lo vio levantarse de su asiento y salir rápido de la sala.

Se quedo un momento ahí parado, viendo por donde se había ido el erizo negro. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro estaba llorando? ¡Por Chaos! Si él pensaba que Shadow no tenía esa capacidad. _"Bueno al parecer hasta los cubos de hielo tienen sentimientos"._ Curioso, se fue atrás del erizo negro para saber cuál era el motivo de sus lágrimas.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Shadow yacía sentado en una de las bancas del parque que se encontraba unos cuantos kilómetros alejado del cine.

Con brusquedad trataba de limpiarse las gotas de agua que seguían resbalando por su rostro. No podía evitar hacerlo.

En la película, todas las escenas de la joven pareja y en especial, la parte en donde eran separados por la inevitable muerte; hizo que que su mente viajara al pasado, recordando todos los momentos que vivió en el ARK… más que nada… los que vivió con una niña de cabello amarillo sol y ojos azules como el cielo.

A su mente vino su sonrisa, su risa, su manera de hablar tan gentil y su forma de ser… tan inocente. Hizo que una pequeña y triste sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al recordar cómo era ella.

Recordó como corrían por los pasillos del ARK; recordó su rostro asustado; su mirada triste; y la ultima sonrisa que le dio antes de que ella…

La impotencia que lo acongojo en aquellos tiempo, lo hacía ahora. Con enojo, estampo su puño en el suelo mientras las odiosas lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos con más ímpetu.

– no importa si ya lo vi una vez… esto me sigue sorprendiendo.

Shadow gruño y bajo su rostro tratando de quitarse las molestias de su rostro.

– Que quieres– Espeto.

– Nada… solo tenía curiosidad de saber que te había pasado– Dijo indiferente Sonic, caminando hasta llegar al lado de Shadow. – ¿Y bien?... ¿Me dirás lo que te pasa?

– Muérete. Mis problemas no son asuntos tuyos– Dijo. Shadow se paro y le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar del lado contrario al erizo azul.

– Eso ya lo sé. Pero creí que necesitarías algo de apoyo emocional o algo así.

– ¿Y tú vas hacer ese "apoyo"? No me hagas reír– Se burlo de manera seca, sin parar su caminata.

– Bueno no veo a alguien más por aquí quien le interese… además, digas lo que digas de que te gusta estar solo y eso, no puedes tragarte tus problemas por siempre…

Shadow se detuvo y miro de reojo a Sonic que no se había movido de su lugar. Las manos del erizo azul estaban atrás de su cabeza en una pose despreocupada y su mirada igual de despreocupada estaba puesta en el erizo negro.

Shadow solo miraba al erizo azul de manera seria y superior, como era su costumbre hacia el erizo. Las miradas de los dos erizos seguían firmes en el otro, retándose, como los rivales que son. Shadow bufo y desconecto su mirada de la de Sonic, regresándola al frente… espero un momento y soltó un largo y pesado suspiro…

– está bien Shadow… si tu no quie…

– En el cine…– Comenzó a hablar con tono bajo–… esa película… me hizo recordar… cuando vivía en el ARK… Lo que paso con ella…

Sonic ensancho un poco sus ojos. Sabía a quien se refería Shadow de "ella".

–… Cuando… cuando murió… yo… no pude…– Shadow cerro fuertemente sus ojos, sintiendo como estos comenzaban a picarle de nuevo… odiaba eso; odiaba que sus ojos hicieran eso… lo hacían sentir débil y expuesto; más que nada ahora. Pero no podía evitarlo, cuando pensaba en ella, no podía evitar sentir como un gran nudo se formaba en su estomago y como lo golpeaba la sensación de soledad y el molesto picor en sus ojos incitándolo a querer llorar. – Yo…

– Shadow… no hace falta que me digas mas... – Lo escucho decir mientras se acercaba hasta ponerse al lado del. Shadow volteo su rostro al lado contrario para que no notara lo acuoso de sus ojos. – Yo también he presenciado muchas muertes de muchas personas que me importaban…

– Tú no sabes lo que ella significo para mí– Dijo serio sin llegarlo a ver.

– Lo sé… pero puedo darme una idea– Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa– Lo que quiero decir… es que lo entiendo, y, que no te preocupes… no estás solo. Tienes a Rouger y Omega, que son algo así como tus amigos– Bromeo, haciendo que Shadow lo quisiera matar con la mirada–… Y también tienes a todos los demás y por supuesto a mí, que soy tu rival y siempre estaré ahí para darte una paliza cuando quieras hacer algo malo– Rio.

Shadow lo miro de reojo, viendo como ese erizo, al que consideraba su rival desde que lo conoció y al que trato de matar miles de veces… estaba tratando, de cierto modo, de animarlo.

–… stk… – Sin dejar que el erizo azul lo viera, en sus labios se dibujo una muy pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. – Siempre eres así de odioso y metiche.

– Hmph… cuando tengo tiempo– Hablo divertido encogiéndose de hombros. – Y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que estaba llorando– Canturrio comenzando a caminar al lado de Shadow.

– Más te vale, o eso será lo último que dirás– Amenazo, pero eso solo hizo que la sonrisa divertida y burlona de Sonic se agrandara más.

–… Después de todo, no fue una pérdida de tiempo venir al cine contigo… emo amargado– Dijo cruzándose sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

– Hmph, _Faker…_

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

– **Por si tienen alguna duda por la película y de porque elegí esa. Bueno, en esta historia, esta película es nueva para Sonic y los demás.**

– **Y del porque puse esa película: fue porque necesitaba una con un final trágico que le recordara a Shadow lo de María en el ARK. (Y si, sé que hay docenas de películas mejores que podía poner… pero, no les miento. ¡Me dio flojera tener que buscar y buscar!**

– **Sonic sabe lo de María.**

 **Y bueno… creo que eso es todo. Pero igual alguna duda, me dicen y yo les respondo por PM.**

 **Déjenme sus Reviews si les gusto.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido y hasta la siguiente historia.**

 **BESOS.**

 **KISS.**


End file.
